


Rumors Can Be Far from the Truth Sometimes

by Yumitheboring



Category: DCU (Comics), Greek Mythology
Genre: (I don't either), Demeter Janet, Don't Have to Know Greek Mythology, Hades Jason, I tried to explain everything I mentioned?, M/M, Persephone Tim, This is why you don't let me do research on random things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumitheboring/pseuds/Yumitheboring
Summary: Damian gets banished into the underworld, so now Bruce has no other choice than to meet the god of the dead, Jason, and try to reason with him to get his son back.





	Rumors Can Be Far from the Truth Sometimes

Bruce has met many gods and goddesses in his life, but the bat had never met the king of the underworld and the god of the dead before.

There were stories about Jason’s cruel and gruesome personality, and the terrible myth about him kidnapping his husband by force and holding him hostage. Not even caring when the mother of Timothy, Janet, went hysterical, abandoning her duties as the goddess of harvest and fertility, and thus creating the four seasons as a result.

If Bruce were honest with himself, he would rather not meet this supposedly horrible immortal being. But this was crucial, and there wasn’t a lot he wouldn’t do at this point, fearing for his son’s life. 

The story of how this all happened dated back a few weeks. 

It all started when Damian was sent on a mission in Greece, wandering around in the woods to find an artifact that had been missing from the Gotham museum for months. 

There he had met a shapeshifter pretending to be a beautiful woman, who tried to gain his interest. 

When Damian wasn’t deceived and didn’t give into Empusa’s seduction attempt, it made her furious enough to banish him into the underworld. A petty action, only to feel a little more powerful. Boast a little. 

To be honest, Bruce was actually glad that this was the ultimate outcome, because if she were successful in her scheme, Empusa would have eaten Damian up alive, and getting a chewed up body back from hell would prove to be impossible. 

Bruce was sure Jason would not let that happen. Because you can’t simply just get people back from the dead without a price. But Damian wasn’t actually dead, meaning he would technically still be allowed to leave. 

At least Bruce hoped so dearly. 

After running around asking for help like mad, for what to do, Athena had told him, that he had to travel to Greece. There, he would find a beautiful river named Acheron. 

And so, he did what he was told, searching for a boat he was informed to find. 

If he was lucky Charon, the ferryman who brings the souls of the deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron, would show up, and help him in his journey. 

Bruce stood there for a good few hours, keeping a lookout. Perhaps he should have asked when this man passed through exactly. At least the river wasn’t frozen yet despite the freezing temperatures.

But when he finally decided to leave to set up a campfire for the night, the boat appeared. How could Bruce be so stupid and not figure out that he would only come once the sun has set. The desperation must have fogged his mind more than he originally thought it did. If this didn’t work, his son would be stuck in hell for eternity. 

Charon stood in the small boat, a single paddle in his hand. He stopped right in front of Bruce.

As expected of him, he got on, wading the small part of the distance through the water and climbing on. 

Bruce told Charon that he wanted to talk to Jason. The ferryman blinked at him for a few seconds, but turned around and started rowing anyway. 

The journey was rough, the waves trying to drown the two almost desperately. It reminded Bruce of the turmoil in himself he was trying to suppress. Then again this probably was calm in comparison to what was expecting him in a few moments. 

However when they docked after a long fare, there weren’t any dead bodies swimming next to him, no dead souls being tortured and nowhere did he see any raging fire, heating up the temperatures to unbearable temperatures. 

Instead there was a luscious garden awaiting them, flowers blooming in every little nook. Above them there were long liana hanging down, the roots of the trees peaking out from the river. 

This was not at all what he imagined.

Bruce got off onto the soft grass, handing a coin over to Charon for the passage, as was custom. 

The walk proved to be difficult, getting caught in all kinds of shrubbery. Yet there weren’t any weeds or indications that this garden wasn’t being properly taken care of. The plants probably wilded the the owner and formed a path, so there was no real need to create an unnecessary path.

Suddenly a branch moved by itself, and it wouldn’t have surprised Bruce if the garden was a ruse the whole time and it was created to lure people in to then kill them off.

His head hit the floor hard, an amateur move on his part to let his guard down after being entranced by the incredible place.

Out of nowhere a worried voice called out to him. „Are you alright?“ It asked. „I’m sorry the plants can be a little too overprotective of me.“ 

When he looked up, there was a man standing over him, holding out a pale arm with long, slender fingers for him to grab ahold of.

Once Bruce’s eyes traveled up to his face, there were striking blue eyes awaiting him, gentle and kind like his late mother Martha’s were. They appeared almost glowing, the stark contrast of his black hair hanging in his face almost making them shine. His porcelain skin made him look like a pretty little doll.

In the end, after some time of silence, Bruce stood up by himself, afraid he would break the delicate looking man just by touching him. 

„Yes. I’m alright.“ He croaked as a response. 

There was a flash of curiosity in the man’s eyes then. „My, you aren’t someone working for my husband.“ He remarked. „What brings a breathing mortal such as you down here?“

Husband. This was Timothy the god of vegetation.

He seemed overly happy, despite being stuck in the land of his abductee. Perhaps he was just generally a content person with low expectations. But no one in their right mind would have low enough expectations to settle with the person who kidnapped you and raped you. Right?

„I think I should be more worried about you.“ Bruce settled for, ignoring the question asked from him.

After a short pause, Timothy’s eyes saddened. This was not what Bruce wanted to achieve. The last thing Tim needs right now is a reminder of who his husband is.

„I see you’ve heard the rumors about my darling Jason. People just love finding flaws in him, and when there aren’t any left, they start making up new ones.“ 

At the incredulous look of Bruce, Tim continued on. „He truly is misunderstood. I promise, he isn’t as bad as people make him seem to be. In spite of the myths of him hurting me in all kinds of ways, Jay has never been anything else short of loving. He even built me this garden just for me. In the middle of the underworld.“ He chuckled a bit at the last part, as if this was an ongoing joke between them. It probably was. 

Well, Bruce knew all about how much people love spreading rumors. The media has done their fair share of making him look like an unemotional, heartless playboy. And while he did want them to think of him as a playboy, he definitely wasn’t heartless.

„My mistake. I apologize for making assumptions of your husband.“

„It happens all too commonly, you didn’t know any better. You’ve avoided my question though, and I remain curious. Why are you here?“ 

Maybe if he can get Timothy’s sympathy, he could persuade his husband to help Bruce. „I’m here for my son. He was banished down here by Empusa. I was wondering if I could perhaps get him back, since he isn’t dead yet.“ 

„I see, you must have come here trying to speak to Jason, to reason with him.“ Tim nodded thoughtfully. „He has left a few days ago. You truly are unlucky, he usually never goes to the surface, but he had some urgent business.“

At the crestfallen look of Bruce, he quickly continued. „Not to worry though! He may be the king, but that makes me the queen. I’m sure I can help you too.“

„Would you do that for me? I’m sure you are very busy.“ Bruce said with a small sign of hope in his voice. 

A blinding, but soft smile appeared on Timothy’s face. „Family means the world to me. Far be it from me to keep you from that. I know how Empusa can be, surely this is not your son’s fault.“

Such a kind hearted soul only deserved the best. And from the looks of it, fate had been kind with these two, the pair seemingly made for each other. Bruce could tell by the dreamy eyes Timothy made when he talked about Jason.  
Cleary myths and legends can be something nowhere near the truth sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> So... little ol' romantic me has heard that there is more version of Hades and Persephone's relationship. And the version, where Hades is absolutely whipped, is much more intriguing.  
You should look it up if you're interested, it's fascinating (to me at least).  
  
Hope you enjoyed, would love to hear what you think about Jason as Hades and Tim as Persephone!


End file.
